As more and more data is hosted on the Internet, new techniques have been developed for sorting, organizing, and accessing this information. One common tool is the Internet search engine. Search engines allow a user to input a text query and receive a list of results associated with that query. The user may then access the result they deem most relevant to their query to receive additional information.
Such scenarios require the user to identify a text query that approximates the contents of their image, often leading to inaccurate results. Other search engines may offer an image based search option, where a user may upload a target image to initiate a search based on features of the image. One way that a search engine may process an image search query is to identify pictures that have similar pixels to those of the image search query.